


Favorite Things

by rawbeauty



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawbeauty/pseuds/rawbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's favorite things about Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about a handful of Korra's favorite things about Asami.

The way that Asami winked at her as she walked away from a long kiss turned Korra into a puddle. 

When Asami applied her makeup all Korra could do was stare at her in awe while she preformed those flawless strokes. 

While Asami left hot kisses trailing down to her naval, Korra's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pure pleasure.

There was nothing like being held at night by Asami no matter the position to Korra.

Asami's morning voice while lidded with sleep was definitely Korra's favorite sound. 

Korra relished in Asami's famous Jasmine scent. 

The best moments with Asami were simple days with no worries and loads of cuddling. 

Korra loved when Asami dressed up for her and her only to prove that she still had her wrapped around her slim little fingers.

 

Korra was a fan of all these things about Asami, but her favorite thing was how Asami could always make her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Means the world to me!


End file.
